


Hurt.

by londonsgates



Category: Danganronpa, SDR2, danganronpa2, komahina - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cute, Despair, FTM, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, He/They Nagito, Hurt, M/M, Ouch, Trans Character, Trans Hinata Hajime, Trans Male Character, confused hajime, enbynagito, hajime is top I promise, i love nagito, mature - Freeform, projecting into hajime and nagito, stable relationship, ✨acceptance✨
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonsgates/pseuds/londonsgates
Summary: After Mikan’s trial, Nagito Komaeda (who is absolutely recovered from the despair disease) gives Hajime a recommendation. A song. It tugs Hajime’s heartstrings to say the least.Based off the song “Hurt” by Oliver Tree.
Relationships: Hajime Hinata/Nagito Komaeda, Hajime/Nagito, Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru & Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Nagito/Hajime, hajime and nagito, komahina, nagito and hajime
Kudos: 47





	1. Line 4, words 8-15

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My favourite Nagito kinnie Saph !](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+favourite+Nagito+kinnie+Saph+%21).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito is all Hajime can think about. His heart yearns for the boy’s touch but...will Hajime give in to what he really desires?

###  “Maybe it was me who was fucking up” 

### 

Nagito Komaeda.

Just that name sent shivers down Hajime’s spine. The lucky boy with the ashy hair whose place seemed only right in Hajime’s mind. Their smile was the most mesmerising thing he’d ever laid eyes upon. He could see how it came from deep inside to light his eyes and spread into every part of them. He was... **gorgeous.**

_Wait no. That’s not it._

Nagito Komaeda was an...interesting person, sure. But the word _“gorgeous”_ that unexpectedly flashed into Hajime’s mind was uninvited and made him cringe. He shook his head as he wrinkled his nose, that thought wasn’t right. Nagito Komaeda was a selfish, detestable, inconsiderate person whose mere existence caused Hajime to tremble in anger. 

Even so, why did every sentence he spoke or thought seem to begin with his name? And why was that selfish, detestable, inconsiderate person still...gorgeous. 

“Hajime? Can you hear me?” 

To say Hajime jolted was an understatement, he fell back with immense force, smacking the wall behind him as his headphones fell to his neck. Did he really zone out so far that he didn’t notice someone standing in front of him?

“Nagito..?” Hajime blurted out as he stood himself upright and proceeded to take a glance at the smaller figure in front of him. 

“Nope...Chiaki...”, the soft voice begun, “You really think I sound like Nagito?” 

Hajime’s eyes widened in embarrassment. He couldn’t even deny the fact Nagito was all he thought about, even causing him to _want_ the boy in front of him. Perhaps wishful thinking..?

“Ah...no! I was just...caught in my thoughts.” The honesty made Hajime look away with his cheeks tinted a light pink. The LAST thing he wants is someone like Chiaki assuming things.

“That makes sense... I think..?” Chiaki tilted her head to the side while gripping the perfectly-kept straps of her pink backpack. Hajime wishes she was more sure of herself. 

“So uh...what are you doing here?” Hajime removed the headphones that hung silently around his neck. It seemed the song had finished. Thoughts once again began swarming in his brain. 

“What song were you listening to?” She said, completely ignoring the question. It caused Hajime to stammer slightly and put a hand to the back of his head. 

“It’s a song called _“Hurt”_...Nagito...-”

“Nagito recommended it to you?” Despite Chiaki’s soft voice, she still had the ability to interrupt Hajime loudly enough for him to stare at her with disbelief. She caught on, huh? That quick? Hajime wiped sweat off his forehead as he noticed how uneven his breathing had become. Sighing, Hajime resorted to admitting it.

“Y-Yeah...I suppose the words had a greater effect on me than what I first assumed.” 

“No wonder Nagito wants to talk to you.” 

At that sentence, Hajime stopped and stared at Chiaki with confusion. He had goosebumps as his breathing become more shaky. 

“W-What? Speak to me? Nagito?” Hajime leaned his head back as he figured his inability to form a coherent sentence would be picked up by the gamer in front of him. Placing an unsteady hand over his mouth, and by the heat radiating from his face he could tell his cheeks were coloured, he saw Chiaki’s faint smirk stabbing him like daggers. She’s rather intimidating when she knows too much.

“Go see him, Hajime. He’s in his cottage.” She let out a small giggle of amusement, a smile spread across her lips. 

“Are you kidding?! No way! They’re just going to say some confusing shit!” Hajime stood upright, his eyebrows furrowed and expression stern. After a few seconds he relaxed, sighing. 

“Fine.” Was all that was said by the boy as he gave Chiaki a small head pat and left the cafeteria, forcing his legs to take him to Nagito’s cottage. What did he want from him? To talk? To do something? To kiss-

Woah. 

Hajime shook the unwanted thought from his brain as he stood in front of the door to Nagito’s cottage. With a deep breath, he raised his shaky hand to knock at the door quietly. His heart was beating fast as he heard shuffling. Suddenly, the door swung open. 

“Hajime..!” Nagito’s eyes widened, a genuine smile spread across his face. Hajime took a second to glance up at them. The moment their eyes locked, Hajime felt electricity shoot through him, he could focus on how his eyes were as bright as a million stars and could pull him in any second. Drowning. 

“U-Uh...Hey Nagito...” Hajime had a nervous smile on his face as he tried to ignore his wandering thoughts. With the same gentle smile, Nagito moved to the side to allow Hajime to step into his temporary home. 

“So...about the song I recommended to you. Did you like it?” As expected, Nagito got straight to the point. Seeing through Hajime like he was a piece of glass, transparent as ever. Hajime wanted to leave instantly, but seeing Nagito tilt their head ever so slightly with a small, expecting smile stopped him from moving.

“Was it...a message? I can’t help but feel like...there’s a meaning behind it...” Hajime admitted. 

“Maybe. Maybe not.”

“Can’t you give me a straight answer?”

“I’m not straight, how do you expect me to do that?” 

“It- Wait what?” Hajime stopped. He didn’t expect that. Nagito...

“You heard me.” Even Hajime realised Nagito was being strangely forward. But they seemed to be getting what they wanted, Hajime’s cheeks were bright red and his heart was beating fast. Suddenly, Nagito approached the flustered boy and hesitantly put his head lightly on his shoulder and brushed their soft fingers over his waist. It sent shocks through Hajime’s body. 

“I want you...” He paused.

“W-What.?!” Hajime couldn’t breathe.

“I want you to tell me what _you_ think.”

“I...maybe...” Hajime sighed as he thought about the question. He ignored Nagito’s previous statement and dubbed it as just a mistake. Subconsciously, his arms lifted up to wrap around the (slightly) taller male.

“Maybe it was me who was fucking up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I hc Hajime as a top, Nagito just wants him to stop being a pussy I swr. Also shy boi doesn’t wanna make Hajime uncomfortable. 
> 
> I’m very bad at staying on top of things so don’t be mad if I don’t finish this smh.


	2. line 5, words 1-15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It clicks in Hajime’s head finally. What the song means, that is. Maybe his feelings will finally be acknowledged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note that,,, yes Hajime is trans in this story (ftm) as it’s a personal headcanon. It won’t be like a big story changer but I’ll try and mention it at some point? I originally planned for it to be mentioned sooner but I’m not sure.

###  “I gave all I could give but, it seems like you never really was enough.” 

Hajime Hinata.

Nagito knew even from the first day they met at Jabberwock island, where he saw Hajime’s eyes flutter open slowly as he lay on the warm sand, that there was something special about him. The encounter always replayed in their mind: how small grains of sand were positioned on his perfect skin like they were placed with care; how the sun revealed the tiny freckles on his rose tinted cheeks; how his hair flowed gently with the rhythm of the wind; how his lips were parted slightly and so inviting but most of all how his sandy, green eyes stared back at them tiredly. He was so beautiful. 

They would always chuckle at the thought that Hajime actually appreciated him at the start. He was the only one who stayed with him until he regained consciousness. That alone brought a smile to the tired boy’s face and Nagito took in every part of the wonderful sight. 

A gleeful Hajime Hinata. 

But now Nagito had to snap back to reality. He took the light hug from the other male as permission, so gently moved their hand to Hajime’s upper back and the other kept him steady at the waist. Nagito was trembling slightly as he felt the smaller boy’s body against his own, they didn’t want to make him uncomfortable and yet they just wanted to squeeze him tight and never let him go. Nagito just sighed, enjoying the moment, and lifted his head off the brunette’s shoulder. When they looked at Hajime, they saw tears in his eyes that were threatening to fall any second. The sight broke him. He just wanted to wrap Hinata safe in his arms, whispering sweet nothings in his ear as they inhaled his scent. 

Instead, Nagito brought his hand to Hajime’s cheek and softly tilted his head to make him look up at them. His face was flushed and his eyes looked away in sadness and fear. 

“I gave all I could give but...” Nagito began, his voice barely a whisper, “it seems like it never really was enough.” 

“Nagito...I...that song...” Hajime blinked back his tears, scanning Nagito’s face to find even a single thing he could read. But to no avail. He thought he could understand Nagito but...right now his expression was masked. 

“That song...made me think of you.” Hajime’s cheeks glowed a faint pink at that statement. 

“R...Really?”

“I’m always thinking about you.” It was now Nagito’s turn to blush a light pink. He figured Hajime would notice due to his snowflake skin being contrasted with the heat radiating from their cheeks. Pale as a ghost, and as cold as one too. But yet, his heart is warm whenever he is blessed to see the angel that is in front of him right now. _His hope._

Thoughtfully, Hajime looked away. The words that were just spoken repeated in his head a million times. He wanted to say “I always think about you too” but the words wouldn’t force themselves out. He kept his feelings bottled up and alternatively stared at him with sweet, loving eyes. 

“Gorgeous...” Hajime muttered under his breath. Hajime hoped that Nagito didn’t hear him, but deep down he wanted the sweet boy, that delicately wrapped his arms around his small body, to know. He wanted them to know how he truly felt. But really, what _did_ he truly feel?

“What was that?” Nagito said softly in Hajime’s ear. It sent chills down the brunette’s spine as he closed his eyes in embarrassment. 

“You’re someone I never want to let go, Hajime.” 

“I won’t let go.” Hajime blurted out without thinking. But it meant it come straight from the heart. What he truly felt. 

He never wanted to let Nagito go. 

And with that thought, his grip around Nagito tightened and their bodies shifted closer. Hajime inhaled deeply as he could smell smoke and lavender. It was a weird combination, but they both didn’t smell the greatest as they held each other tight and were obviously heating up. Yet, all sources of despair seemed to fade away in the moment. Only Nagito. Only Hajime. Only light, warmth and hope. 

With a deep sigh, Nagito started running their hand up and down Hajime’s back in a comforting manner. Their faces were inches apart as they looked at each other with gentle smiles. But then Nagito smirked slightly.

“Hinata, have you ever been kissed?”

The sudden use of his last name shocked Hajime and caused him to gasp quietly. His lips parted as if he wanted to say something, but couldn’t find the words. It was only then he realised _just_ how close they were.

“I...can’t say I have.” He looked away shyly, “Why would you ask something like that?!”

“You’re not reacting to how close we are.” It clicked in Hajime’s brain that if he leant in just a few inches he would catch Nagito’s lips in his own. Their bodies were pressed together and Nagito’s hand was caressing his cheek lovingly. 

“Hajime, you need to be kissed and often. By someone who knows how.” 

Nagito brought his hand down to Hajime’s lips and smiled at him. They were proud of how they could get Hajime so flustered with just one sentence. However, Hajime wasn’t going to take that.

“Nagito, you need someone who will make you look forward to tomorrow. Someone who makes living here worthwhile. Someone you can kiss until you’re breathless.”

“And wanting more?”

“More than ever.”

The room was silent and it was hell for the two boys. Undeniably, they both had the urge to lean forward and satisfy the other with a gentle kiss, but instead grey eyes met green as the heat grew thicker. 

Within these moments, Hajime had a chance to think. Thoroughly. The song that Nagito recommended to him with an unreadable expression...was it really just a song? Hajime recognised that Nagito had a clear interest in him, always giving their best to him but had self doubt about it all. Their relationship was...odd. They seemed to have a mutual dislike for the other so...why were they here in this situation? Why did Nagito allow this to happen? Why did _he_ allow this to happen? 

Then it clicked. 

He was fucking up. _‘maybe it was me who was fucking up’_

Hajime failed to understand Nagito up until now and kept pushing him away for little reason. 

And then...the next line...

“Oh my...you bastard..!” Hajime perked up, with a surprise expression, and pushed Nagito away from him. It was only slightly, but still enough to interrupt their intimacy. 

“Y-Y-You..you think you’re not enough?! You think what you’re doing is not enough for me?!”

“I gave all I could give but...” Nagito started, with a shrug. 

“No...don’t make it seem like _I’m_ the asshole!”

“It seems like it never really was enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m kind of just going with the flow. Sorry if it’s super unorganised <3 Criticism or any kinds of comments are welcome/appreciated! Sorry the chapters are quite short, I’m uploading this at 1am


End file.
